Lektor
by Yami-norka
Summary: Śmierć, wojna, miłość, poezja. Preslash HP/DM Translation of The Reader by Aja


_Dla wszystkich tych, bez których skończyłabym to tłumaczenie dawno temu. Kocham Was._

**Tytuł i link do oryginału: **The Reader /topgallant/fics/the_

**Autor: **Aja

**Tłumaczenie:** Yami-no  
**Beta: **Kaczalka :* (dorywczo mawako i Evey)  
**Rating: **PG 13  
**Zgoda:**tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki  
**Ostrzeżenia: **preslash

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine.

**LEKTOR**

Czasami blizna na ręce Harry'ego paliła bardziej, niż ta na jego czole. Była czerwona, brzydka i za każdym razem, kiedy na nią patrzył, zalewała go fala nienawiści. A spoglądał na tę rekę bardzo często, tak często, iż pewnego dnia poczuł, że nienawiść wtopiła się w jego ciało na zawsze. Nienawiść do Umbridge, do Snape'a, do Syriusza, do Dursleyów, do Glizdogona, do Bellatrix Lastrange, do Malfoyów, do Knota, do śmierciożerców. Czasami nawet do Dumbledore'a. I do Voldemorta. Zawsze do Voldemorta.  
Teraz miał już dwie blizny, które mu o tym bez przerwy przypominały.  
Zarówno Remus jak i inni pisali do niego dwa razy częściej niż kiedyś, a ich listy pełne były wszelkich dostępnych wiadomości z czarodziejskiego świata: plotek, oświadczeń ministerstwa, raportów z akcji aurorów, opisów niepotwierdzonych, pojedynczych ataków śmierciożerców. Co tydzień dostawał dwie lub trzy kopie tych samych artykułów od Rona i Hermiony plus dodatkowy egzemplarz od dorosłych. Niedorzeczność tego wszystkiego wystarczyłaby zupełnie, aby go rozśmieszyć, ale całą swoją energię skupił na tym, żeby nie zacząć nienawidzić także i ich.  
Wydawać się mogło, że pojawiło się dwa razy więcej powodów by ich nienawidzić, każdego z osobna i wszystkich razem. Co jakiś czas przychodziły chwile, kiedy był pewien, że w tej nienawiści utonie. Ze wszystkich sił starał się trzymać to uczucie z dala od Rona i Hermiony, Remusa, Tonks oraz od Szalonookiego. Czasami udawało mu się to tylko dlatego, że wyobrażał sobie sposoby na to, jak skrzywdzić Dudleya następnym razem, gdy ten go dotknie, ale najczęściej zamykał oczy i cicho szeptał „Crucio", widząc oczami wyobraźni bezbronną i złamaną Bellatrix Lastrage po drugiej stronie swojej różdżki.

*

Lato przeminęło.  
W pociągu do Hogwartu zobaczył Malfoya, przechodzącego obok w towarzystwie Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Nie czekając, aż się odwrócą, rzucił na nich trzy silne zaklęcia. Kiedy to zrobił, poczuł wyzwolenie, na które czekał przez całe wakacje. A gdy zadowolony patrzył na rozłożonego na ziemi z siniejącym okiem Ślizgona, uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał, jak brzmi jego własny śmiech.  
Pierwsze tygodnie jesieni przepełnione były deszczem, dlatego też Hogwart śmierdział zgniłymi liśćmi i mokrym psem. Harry poruszał się z rękoma w kieszeniach, starając się nie wdychać powietrza bezpośrednio przez nos i próbując, z gorszym skutkiem, nie myśleć o Syriuszu. Kiedy mu zaproponowano stanowisko kapitana drużyny quidditcha, przyjął je bez protestu, ale znalazł mnóstwo rzeczy do powiedzenia na ten temat na boisku. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że zaczyna denerwować innych członków drużyny. Ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. To był tylko ich problem.  
Kazał im latać tak długo, aż uda zdrętwiały im całkowicie od obejmowania miotły, aż skóra na dłoniach popękała i pokryła się pęcherzami, a ich policzki bolały od wiatru. Czasami żałował tego, że jest taki ostry, ale wciąż było to lepsze niż zastanawianie się nad tym, co zrobi Glizdogonowi, gdy go spotka lub od wyobrażania sobie, że to nie złoty znicz trzyma w dłoniach, tylko jądra Snape'a, skręcając je i ściskając tak mocno, aż znienawidzony profesor nie zapłacze z bólu.  
Stanowczo odmówił ćwiczenia Oklumencji czy nawet dyskusji na ten temat z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że czerpie zbyt dużo satysfakcji z bólu, jaki przebiegł po twarzy dyrektora, gdy ten uświadomił sobie, że nie może zrobić nic, co zmieni jego decyzję.  
Harry próbował ze wszystkich sił zablokować i odepchnąć obrazy, które go atakowały, lecz czasem przegrywał i w snach nawiedzały go przerażające wizje tego, co Voldemort planował mu zrobić.

*

Coraz ciężej i trudniej było mu o tym mówić. Lub rozmawiać w ogóle. Czasami, dyskutując z Ronem, czekał tylko na odpowiedni moment, by wykrzyczeć przyjacielowi w twarz, że zaczyna zachowywać się jak Percy i że ten głupi znaczek uderzył mu do głowy. Zamiast tego siedział cicho i zamykał oczy wyobrażając sobie starszego Weasleya z jego imienną tabliczką z ministerstwa wepchniętą głęboko w gardło.  
Hermiona była wtedy przy nim, tak po prostu. Kochał ją za to i był jej wdzięczny, ale wciąż czegoś mu brakowało. Nie wiedział już jak ma się zachowywać, więc nadal był nerwowy i naskakiwał na nią, potem przepraszał ją i czuł się winny, gdy obrażała się na niego i zmywała mu za to głowę. Wszystko powtarzało się dość często, aż w końcu stało się dla niego w pewien sposób wygodne, podobnie jak w przypadku Trelawney, przepowiadającej mu rychłą śmierć czy Malfoya, spluwającego w jego kierunku za każdym razem, gdy się mijali.

*

Razem z ostrym i gwałtownym wiatrem nastał październik, a wraz z nim przybyła też wojna. Jakie to było żałosne, że Harry uważał ją za rozpoczętą tylko z powodu kilku ataków i zaginięć. To nie była prawdziwa wojna.  
Prawdziwa wojna obudziła wszystkich w głuchą noc, na początku miesiąca, kiedy liście dopiero zaczęły opadać. Ataki rozpoczęły się zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. Czarownice i czarodzieje byli porywani, wiązani i zmuszani, by patrzeć jak mugole są wyciągani z domów i mordowani na ulicach. Matka Finnigana została zgwałcona, a jego ojca ukamienowano. Dean trzymał Seamusa za rękę, gdy chłopak siedział na łóżku z szeroko otwartymi oczami i powtarzał bez końca „nie" niskim i pokonanym głosem. Dziadkowie Hermiony zaginęli. Colin pisał do swoich rodziców jeden list po drugim z pytaniem, gdzie są. Zabierał je do Sowiarni tylko po to, aby jeszcze w drzwiach zostać zawróconym przez Filcha, który twierdził, że w środku jest już tak ciasno, że nawet sowy z ledwością mogą poruszać się tam i z powrotem. Dennis przylgnął do Ginny i płakał. Parvati i Lavender pakowały się w pośpiechu i połykając łzy, po omacku wrzucały rzeczy do walizek. Ojciec Parvati przyjechał po bliźniaczki, które zamierzał wysłać do Kuala Lumpur, a jako że nie było wieści od rodziny Lavender, postanowiono, że dziewczyna pojedzie z nimi.

*

Następnego ranka zaświeciło słońce i Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, jak to możliwe w takich okolicznościach. Załamanych, milczących uczniów zebrano w Wielkiej Sali, jedynie płacz przerwał niespokojną ciszę, gdy rozeszły się nowe wieści. Ojciec Jacka Slopersa i jego starsi bracia zostali zabici, walcząc, by matka i siostry mogły uciec. Dom rodzinny Justina Finch-Fletchleya zniszczono. W czasie zamieszek na ulicy Pokątnej zdewastowano Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów, a bliźniacy pozostali bez szans na jakiekolwiek odszkodowanie. Ojciec Luny Lovegood wysłał jej wiadomość, informując, że wyrusza na specjalną misję i prosząc, żeby była grzeczną dziewczynką. Millicenta Bulstrode, ukrywająca swoje pochodzenie przed członkami domu przez sześć lat, obudziła się znajdując trupa swojej matki i jej wielkiego kota z podciętym gardłem, leżących obok niej w łóżku. Ślizgoni siedzieli w pokoju podzieleni na dwie grupy: Malfoy i jego czystokrwisty gang rzucali twarde spojrzenia w stronę Millicenty, a cała reszta otaczała dziewczynę, opiekuńczo obejmując się ramionami. Nikt nie mógł zdecydować czy płakać, czy zwymiotować.  
Rodzice pojawiali się w szkole codziennie, niektórzy by zabrać swoje dzieci, niektórzy by donieść o nowych zniszczeniach, ale większość z nich przybywała, aby udzielić swym pociechom smutnego pocieszenia: tak, wasze rodziny są bezpieczne, tak, ministerstwo robi co może, tak, wszyscy uczniowie będą bezpieczni tu, w Hogwarcie. Harry patrzył na to beznamiętnie. Już kiedyś widział to wszystko. Całe jego życie składało się na coś, czego nikt inny nie mógł pojąć. Teraz jednak, prześlizgując pobieżnie spojrzeniem po twarzach wokół niego (szybko, ponieważ łzy nie były czymś, na co powinno się gapić), coś sobie uświadomił: już nie był sam. Nagle wszyscy zrozumieli.  
Nie spodziewał się jednak, że świadomość tego sprawi, iż będzie czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Ale tak właśnie się stało.

*

Liście spadły z drzew, a przytłaczająca cisza trwała nadal. Uczniowie wchodząc do klas, trzymali się za ręce, a nauczyciele z niepokojem patrzyli w niebo. Harry ze złością zastanawiał się, na co oni czekają, i powstrzymywał się od powiedzenia Hermionie, że jej uścisk rani jego dłoń.  
Dumbledore nalegał, aby zajęcia odbywały się normalnie, lecz jego poruszające przemówienia nie potrafiły już wypełnić serc uczniów nadzieją i odwagą. Kulili ramiona w ochronie przed chłodem i rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, a Harry stwierdził, że nie ma nawet sensu zawracać sobie głowy popychaniem Malfoya, skoro ten przestał podstawiać mu nogę, gdy mijali się na korytarzu.

*

Tygodnie ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Treningi quidditcha stały się praktycznie nie do zniesienia. Gryfoni latali, jakby ich miotły zostały zrobione z ołowiu, ale Harry bezlitośnie przeciągał każde z ćwiczeń i czasami odkrywał, że krążą po boisku jeszcze długo po zapadnięciu zmroku.  
McGonagall i Snape prowadzili zajęcia z OPCM razem, a regularne spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore'a były tak popularne, że Harry otrzymał pozwolenie na prowadzenie ich w Wielkiej Sali. Łatwiej było tam przyjść Ślizgonom. Tłoczyli się bojaźliwie za plecami Millicenty Bulstrode, stojącej z różdżką zaciśniętą mocno w dużej dłoni. Wszystko okazało się jeszcze łatwiejsze, gdy pewnego razu Pansy Parkinson napotkała wzrok Hermiony i dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Harry uczył każdego bez uprzedzeń i wyrzucał z siebie komendy, czując się przy tym jak instruktor musztry.  
Gdy pewnego popołudnia na spotkaniu pojawił się Malfoy razem z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em, Seamus zapytał Harry'ego chłodno przy wszystkich, dlaczego uczy samoobrony ludzi, z którymi będą musieli później walczyć. Harry już miał kazać Malfoyowi i jego bandzie wynieść się, kiedy usłyszał swój własny głos, odpowiadający oschle, że najlepszym sposobem na pokonanie wroga jest poznanie jego słabości. Malfoy, patrząc na niego spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, powiedział dokładnie to, czego Harry nigdy nie chciał usłyszeć:  
— Potter zaczyna myśleć jak prawdziwy Ślizgon.  
Harry wyciągnął różdżkę. Tego popołudnia zajęcia minęły szybciej niż kiedykolwiek.

*

W Halloween arktyczny wiatr wdarł się do lochów, siedzenie na lekcji eliksirów było niczym spacer po zamrożonym piekle. W rocznicę śmierci swoich rodziców, drżąc z zimna, Harry jeszcze bardziej znienawidził Snape'a. W pewnej chwili uzmysłowił sobie, że od pięciu lat nienawiść była jedyną niezmienną rzeczą w jego życiu. I że w wieku lat szesnastu nienawidzi tych samych ludzi, których nienawidził mając lat jedenaście.  
Nie ozdobiono sal na to święto i tylko niewielu uczniów dostało z domów paczki. Ministerstwo starannie sprawdzało każdą sowę wysyłaną do szkoły i poczta przychodziła czasami nawet z tygodniowym opóźnieniem. Harry nie miał żadnych wieści od Remusa poza krótką notką mówiącą, że Tonks została ciężko ranna, a Kingsleya Shacklebolta zabito w ostatniej bitwie niedaleko Sussex. Harry nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, dlaczego Remus nie odpisał. Jednak na eliksirach wystarczająco trudno było mu wykrzesać jakąkolwiek dobrą myśl. Snape był dla Gryffindoru tak samo wredny i nieprzyjazny jak zawsze. Gryfoni i Ślizgoni nienawidzili się przez to bardziej niż zwykle, choć tym razem wszyscy wiedzieli, że za tą nienawiścią krył się strach.

*

Coś musiało się stać, ponieważ Snape był nawet w bardziej podłym nastroju niż zazwyczaj. Z zimnym wyrachowaniem beształ zarówno uczniów Gryffindoru, jak i Slytherinu. Jakby starał się przebić ostrymi słowami przez tę unoszącą się w powietrzu, niezmąconą obojętność. Studenci słuchali go w biernym milczeniu. Złośliwości profesora nie miały teraz dla nich znaczenia. Nawet Malfoy przestał się popisywać. W ogóle nie zgłaszał się do odpowiedzi, a gdy w końcu Snape sam go wywołał, nawet nie spojrzał na niego znad czytanej właśnie książki.  
Dopiero za trzecim razem Snape'owi udało się zwrócić jego uwagę. Gdy chłopak wreszcie spojrzał w górę, Harry zobaczył, że jego wzrok jest nieobecny. Snape stanął nad jego biurkiem wściekły i zasugerował, że skoro pan Malfoy jest tak pochłonięty czytaniem, może powinien podzielić się tym tekstem z resztą klasy. Nim Ślizgon miał szansę odpowiedzieć, Snape chwycił go za szaty i postawił na nogi. Odwrócił się z powrotem do sali, rzucając wszystkim gniewne spojrzenia. Cała klasa patrzyła teraz na niego, ale on nie wyglądał na upokorzonego. Podniósł książkę, którą jeszcze przed chwilą czytał. Była mała i widocznie nowa, z wciąż sztywną okładką, więc Malfoy musiał ją dwa razy odginać, aby się nie zamykała. Ślizgon rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu, a następnie zaczął czytać pewnym głosem:

**— Lecieli. Odpadały ciężary; nie było niczego do dźwigania. Śmiali się i trzymali mocno, czując wysokość i zimne uderzenia wiatru, wznosząc się, myśląc: Już po wszystkim, odszedłem! – Byli nadzy, byli wolni, czuli się lekko — wszystko było lekkością, jasne, szybkie i unoszące się, lekkie jak światło, szum helu w mózgu, zawrotne wrzenie w płucach, kiedy wznosili się ponad chmury, ponad wojnę, poza służbę i umartwienie, poza globalne uwikłania. Sin loi! — wołali. Wybaczcie sukinsyny, ale to już poza mną, głupieję, jestem na statku kosmicznym, odjechałem! — I było to uspokajające, nieskrępowane uczucie, po prostu jazda na falach światła, żeglowanie na wielkim srebrnym ptaku wolności ponad górami i morzami, nad Ameryką, nad farmami i wielkimi śpiącymi miastami, nam cmentarzami, autostradami i złotymi łukami McDonalda, lot, który był rodzajem ucieczki, rodzajem upadania, upadania wyżej i wyżej, orbitowania poza krańce Ziemi i poza Słońce, poza wielką, milczącą próżnię, gdzie nie ma ciężarów i wszystko waży dokładnie nic. Odjechałem! — wrzeszczeli. Sorry, ale odjechałem! — I tak w nocy, niezupełnie śniąc, poddawali się tej lekkości, unoszeni, po prostu niesieni.**[1]

Malfoy wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
Kiedy skończył czytać, ludzie wstrzymali oddech. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego, a słowa, które wypowiedział, zawisły w powietrzu na niekończący się moment. Nawet Snape się nie poruszył do chwili, aż wreszcie wznowił swoją lekcję bez podziękowania.  
W czasie tych kilku minut Harry'emu wydawało się, że znowu lata, lata w ten sposób, w jaki nie latał już od tygodni, i że z każdym słowem, które Malfoy przeczytał swoim spokojnym, nieco sztywnym głosem, coś wewnątrz niego się odradzało, podobnie jak odradzało się w każdej osobie wokoło niego.  
Wysłuchali reszty wykładu w napiętej ciszy, a nastrój ożywienia przepełnił powietrze, zastępując przygniatającą i nieopisaną rozpacz, której do tej chwili nic nie było w stanie przezwyciężyć.  
Tego popołudnia uczniowie rozmawiali cicho między sobą. Podczas obiadu Harry zauważył, że książka wędrowała po całym stole Slytherinu. Później, kiedy leżeli w ciemnościach, Ron zapytał go niepewnym głosem, co według niego Malfoy czytał na lekcji.  
Harry nie wiedział, ale nie miało to dla niego znaczenia.

*

W połowie następnych eliksirów Snape przerwał lekcję, odwracając się tyłem do klasy i bezceremonialnie wysyczał:  
— Panie Malfoy, myślałem, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie już, iż nie wolno panu zajmować się tym niedorzecznym hobby w czasie zajęć, chyba że ma pan zamiar się nim dzielić z resztą klasy!  
Malfoy, który pilnie notował, opuścił swoje pióro i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
— Ależ profesorze, ja nie...  
— Cicho! — Snape wrzał, nadal odwrócony plecami do uczniów. — Czy chce pan stracić tą niewielka liczbę punktów, którą udało się panu zarobić dla waszego domu w tym roku, panie Malfoy?  
Wszystkie oczy rozwarły się w zaskoczeniu i trwodze. Malfoy, gapiąc się na opiekuna swojego domu w zrozumiałym szoku, wykrztusił:  
— Nie. — Ale w następnej chwili jego twarz rozjaśniła się i wypłynęło na nią zrozumienie, a także, jak Harry zauważył, przebłysk zadowolenia.  
Bez powodu serce Harry'ego zaczęło wyrywać się z piersi, gdy patrzył jak Malfoy sięga w dół i wyciąga z torby małą, brązową książkę, inną niż ta, którą czytał na poprzednich zajęciach. To był tom oprawiony w skórę, a wytłoczone na nim znaki zostały zatarte przez lata używania. Ślizgon zastanowił się przez chwilę, a następnie ostrożnie przerzucił kartki na koniec książki.  
Snape nie odwrócił się i już się nie odezwał, więc Malfoy po prostu stanął i nie czekając na zachętę, zaczął powoli czytać wypełniając ciszę swoim powolnym i mocnym głosem:

**— Wody zatoki rozpostarły się przed nią szeroko lśniąc odbiciem milionów słonecznych iskier. Głos morza uwodzi, nigdy nie milknie, szumi, skarży się, szepcze, nęci duszę do wędrówki w bezmiar samotności. Na białych piaskach, ciągnących się długim pasmem, nie było żywej duszy. Jakiś ptak ze złamanym skrzydłem bezradnie usiłował wzbić się w się w górę, lecz trzepocząc i krążąc w powietrzu opadał coraz niżej i niżej nad wodę. ****  
****Lecz gdy stanęła w obliczu morza — zupełnie sama — zrzuciła z siebie niemiłe, szorstkie okrycie i po raz pierwszy w życiu stanęła naga, wydana na łaskę słońca i wiatru, który smagał jej ciało, i fal, które wabiły w swe objęcia.**[2]

Kontynuował, a spokój jego głosu opanował całe pomieszczenie. Dla Harry'ego nie miało znaczenia, co się stało z kobietą i morzem, obchodziło go tylko to, że Malfoy czytał, cicho i pewnie o otulającej stopy pianie, świetle słońca i otwartej przestrzeni, o lękach, tonących w końcu pod jasnozielonymi falami. I kiedy tak opowiadał, Harry'emu wydawało się, że część jego własnych obaw także się rozpływa.  
Gdy Malfoy skończył czytać, lekcja została wznowiona tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Tego dnia w czasie kolacji Hermiona chwyciła Harry'ego za ramię i bez słowa wskazała na stół Ślizgonów. Luna razem z grupą Krukonów podeszła do Malfoya. Patrzyli, jak z nim rozmawia, a kiedy chłopak przytaknął szorstko, grupa wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Ślizgon wrócił do swojego posiłku.  
Wieści szybko dotarły do ich stołu: Krukoni chcieli usłyszeć, co Malfoy czytał na eliksirach, a on zgodził się poczytać dla nich po obiedzie.  
Harry nie chciał zostawać z tyłu, ale tak się jakoś złożyło, i kiedy inni uczniowie zebrali się wokół Malfoya, on kończył dopiero swój posiłek. Chłopak przeczytał te same fragmenty ponownie, podczas gdy Krukoni, Puchoni oraz większość Ślizgonów i Gryfonów patrzyła na niego i uważnie słuchała. Niezmącony spokój opanował salę i nawet skrzaty domowe przestały się w tym czasie krzątać.  
Tej nocy Harry śnił, ale nie o Voldemortcie, tylko o swojej matce, spowitej w morską pianę niczym w płaszcz, szepczącej miękko głosem, który po obudzeniu rozpoznał jako głos Malfoya: „Żegnaj... Robię to, ponieważ cię kocham..."

*

Wraz z listopadem nastał najcięższy etap wojny. Artur Weasley z synem spędzali całe dni zablokowani w ministerstwie, podczas gdy nad ich głowami, na ulicach Londynu, szalała bitwa. Ron stał się bledszy i cichszy i podobnie jak Harry starał się mówić tak mało, jak to było możliwe.  
Rozeszły się plotki, że Hogwart nie jest już bezpiecznym miejscem, że szpiedzy Czarnego Pana przeniknęli do zamku i planują atak. Uczniowie rzucali między sobą podejrzliwe spojrzenia i pilnowali się wzajemnie. Atmosfera nieufności znikała jedynie podczas spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a i cotygodniowych odczytów Malfoya.  
Działo się tak, ponieważ Harry na to nalegał. Już pierwszego dnia wybrał Malfoya na swojego partnera i nawet jeśli wychodząc z pomieszczenia nie ufał mu, to w ciągu tej jednej godziny w tygodniu mógł być pewny, że Ślizgon nie będzie próbował swoich sztuczek przy świadkach. Ich współpraca wpłynęła na pozostałych uczniów i od tamtej pory podczas zajęć Gryfoni byli parowani ze Ślizgonami. Jeżeli Malfoy miał coś przeciwko takiemu układowi i cotygodniowej współpracy z Harrym, to cierpiał w milczeniu i nigdy się nie skarżył. Mógł posyłać w stronę Pottera zabójcze spojrzenia, ale ani razu nic nie powiedział. Pozostali uczniowie wzorowali się na nich, a ponieważ nikt nie uczył się szybciej niż Malfoy, Harry był zadowolony tak długo, jak chłopak siedział cicho i nie starał się nadepnąć mu na odcisk.  
Z drugiej jednak strony Harry był pewien, że Malfoy nie miał w planach zrzeszania ludzi. Z pewnością nigdy nie prosił o prowadzenie kółka wielbicieli nieżyjących już, mugolskich pisarzy. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że drugi chłopak nie odczuwał zadowolenia z uwagi, jaką wszyscy mu poświęcali, ani nie wyczekiwał z napięciem czasu, gdy będzie mógł podzielić się z innymi kolejną książką. Pamiętał tylko ten jeden raz, na eliksirach, kiedy przez jego twarz przebiegł krótki grymas satysfakcji.  
Rozpoczynał czytanie bez zbędnych ceremonii, raz w tygodniu, i wkrótce nie było ucznia, który nie czekałby na tę chwilę z niecierpliwością. Malfoy nigdy nie szczycił się swoją nową rolą ani nawet nie rozmawiał o tym poza spotkaniami. Gdyby Harry nie nakryłby go w bibliotece, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Ślizgon spędza czas na przeglądaniu mugolskiej literatury i szukaniu wśród zakurzonych ksiąg odpowiednich fragmentów do cytowania.  
Nic nie wskazywało na to, że cokolwiek się zmieniło. Ale tylko głupiec nie zauważyłby, że jednak coś było inaczej.

*

W niektóre dni Malfoy czytał tylko kilka zdań, kilka linijek, podobnie, jak zrobił to pierwszego dnia na eliksirach, kiedy indziej czytał przez ponad piętnaście minut. Czasami deklamował wiersze, piosenki, zawsze na tyle proste, że każdy mógł je zrozumieć. Czasem czytał o śmierci albo o miłości, innym razem o wojnie. Były dni, kiedy Harry myślał, że Ślizgon czyta tak naprawdę o niczym. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ tak długo jak to robił, wszyscy go słuchali.  
Harry nigdy nie rozpoznał żadnej z książek, które wybierał Malfoy, ale nie uważał, żeby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Hermiona stwierdziła, że skoro czyta mugolską literaturę, wciąż jest nadzieja, iż nie przyłączy się do śmierciożerców. Harry wiedział jednak, że jeżeli Ślizgon się zmieni, to na pewno nie z powodu kilku książek. Może gdyby Lucjusz Malfoy zginął? Próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak mógłby go zabić, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że ma ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.  
Wojna trwała. Coraz mniej sów przylatywało do zamku, a kiedy jedna z nich trafiła do swojego właściciela w kawałkach, Harry postanowił, że nie wyśle Hedwigi już nigdy więcej. Jedyną osobą, która otrzymywała jeszcze pocztę, była Mandy Brocklhurst. Jej siostra uczęszczała do prywatnej, mugolskiej szkoły, gdzie dziewczęta pomagały zagubionym i umierającym. Siostra Mandy pisała o tym jak, wszyscy myślą, że trwa wojna, a zamaskowani na czarno ludzie to iraccy terroryści. Wyznała też, że nikt w szkole jej nie uwierzył, kiedy powiedziała prawdę.  
Wysyłała Mandy otrzymane ulotki i zakładki, dane jej przez siostry w szkole, głoszące, że zło opanowało ludzkie serca, odwróciło ich twarze od Boga i wkrótce zniszczą oni sami siebie.  
Ernie Macmillan potargał wszystkie broszurki, jakie dostała Mandy. Jego starszy brat zaginął ponad trzy tygodnie temu.  
— Jeżeli zniszczą siebie — powiedział — to tylko dlatego, że wcześniej pozwolimy im pozabijać nas wszystkich i nikt inny już im nie pozostanie.  
Wsłuchując się w głos Malfoya, kiedy czytał, Harry myślał o tych słowach. I czasami, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać, przychodziło mu do głowy, że jeśli Malfoy jest wcieleniem zła, to nic dziwnego, że zwolennicy jasnej strony padają jak muchy.  
Ernie chciał opuścić zamek i dołączyć do walczących, nie zrobił tego jednak, ponieważ matka błagała go o pozostanie w Hogwarcie, gdzie było bezpieczniej. On i Zachariasz Smith nie podzielali jej zdania. Przy każdym posiłku, w każdej wolnej chwili rozmawiali głośno o brakach w obronie zamku. Przestali dopiero na prośbę profesor Sprout, która poprosiła ich, aby nie straszyli młodszych uczniów.  
Ron był zdania, że Zachariaszowi przydałby się ktoś, kto skutecznie wybije mu te głupoty z głowy. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wybaczył mu braku zaufania do Harry'ego w zeszłym roku. Według Pottera Hogwart przestał być bezpieczny już wiele lat temu i jeśli nikomu nie wydało się dziwne, że kilkakrotnie ledwo uniknął śmierci, to taki otrzeźwiający wstrząs wyjdzie im tylko na dobre.

*

Harry przez większość czasu wydawał się nieporuszony. Zastanawiał się czasami, czy naprawdę można uodpornić się na takie sprawy. Czy jeśli jest się świadkiem czegoś takiego jak morderstwo, można nauczyć się zamykać oczy i przechodzić obok obojętnie.  
Jednak pewne rzeczy nadal potrafiły nim wstrząsnąć, jak na przykład świadomość, że profesor Snape chciał, aby Draco czytał klasie tamtego dnia nie dlatego, by go ukarać, lecz ponieważ wiedział, że uczniowie powinni to usłyszeć. Czy fakt, że rysy Malfoya łagodnieją za każdym razem, gdy skupia wzrok na książce i że wygląda wtedy na kogoś dużo młodszego, na chłopca, o którym Harry nie chciał myśleć, że pewnego dnia będzie zmuszony go zabić. Wstrząsał nim fakt, że kroki Dumbledore'a z każdym dniem stają się coraz powolniejsze i ostrożniejsze. Zastanawiał się, co się stanie, gdy i to przestanie na niego oddziaływać.  
Odpowiedź była tak bolesna, że chciał zasłonić dłońmi uszy i krzyczeć, by ją zagłuszyć, ale jedyną chwilą, gdy mógł zapomnieć o tym wszystkim był czas, kiedy Malfoy czytał, a on mógł wsłuchać się w jego głos.

*

Malfoy miał swój własny sposób mówienia, niepozbawiony całkowicie emocji, ale spokojny, dodający otuchy... Zbyt często Harry łapał się na zatracaniu w tych miękkich dźwiękach, zastanawiając się nad tym, że dopóki je słyszy, nie musi myśleć o Syriuszu, Cedriku ani Voldemorcie. Jak długo Ślizgon czyta, wszyscy wciąż żyją i nikt nie może im tego odebrać. Ani Voldemort, ani ktokolwiek inny.  
Czasami łapał się na tym, że na korytarzach nadsłuchuje dźwięku głosu Malfoya, do którego przyzwyczaił się już na cotygodniowych sesjach, ale zamiast tego otrzymywał jedynie drwiący, pogardliwy ton, którym Ślizgon raczył go od sześciu lat. W takich momentach ciało Harry'ego napełniało się paniką i gniewem.  
Bez względu na to, ile książek przeczytał, Malfoy wciąż pozostawał Malfoyem. Jeżeli Harry sądził, że skoro jego głos stał się spokojny i miękki, całe jego życie również takie jest, niewątpliwie był idiotą. Ale skoro Ślizgon potrafił sam powstrzymywać trzystu uczniów przed popadnięciem w otchłań rozpaczy tydzień po tygodniu, to on, Harry, może choć na moment zapomnieć o swoich kłopotach i po prostu cieszyć się chwilą. I nieważne, jak bardzo nienawidził się za to, czuł łaskotanie w brzuchu za każdym razem, gdy widział Malfoya sięgającego po książkę, sunącego palcem po stronicach, jakby próbującego w ten sposób poznać kolejne słowa. Pomimo tego, że wciąż odczuwał potrzebę rzucenia lub uderzenia w coś za każdym razem, gdy złapał się na oczekiwaniu cotygodniowych odczytów, to nigdy już nie pragnął uderzyć Malfoya.  
W połowie grudnia śmierciożercy ruszyli na północ. Prowadzili bezlitosną kampanię, której oczywistym celem było dostanie się do Hogwartu. Ministerstwo, którego działania do tej pory wydawały się zupełnie bezskuteczne w porównaniu z taktyką Zakonu, wreszcie udzieliło mu pełnego poparcia, oddając wszelkie możliwe środki do dyspozycji aurorów.  
Prorok Codzienny zacytował wypowiedź Knota:

_„Głównym celem Voldemorta jest pochwycenie Harry'ego Pottera. Obiecuję, że ministerstwo zrobi wszystko, żeby nie został on osiągnięty." _

Gdy Harry to przeczytał, musiał zwalczyć napływającą mu do żołądka falę nudności. Bezzwłocznie udał się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, by oznajmić, że jest gotowy opuścić szkołę, jeśli tylko zapewni to szanse na przeżycie pozostałym. Dyrektor nie chciał nawet o tym słyszeć. Hogwart był według niego nadal miejscem najbezpieczniejszym, nieważne, co mówi Knot. Teraz najważniejsze jest, żeby trzymać się razem, nikt nie będzie bezpieczny w pojedynkę, a w jego interesie leży chronienie wszystkich uczniów.  
Harry przytaknął ponuro i postanowił, że i tak odejdzie. Chciał ukryć to przed Ronem, ale przyjacielowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na jego zasłane łóżko i wypchaną torbę. Bez słowa sam zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy, ignorując protesty Harry'ego.  
Wtedy wszedł Neville, stanął pomiędzy krzyczącym Harrym a pakującym się Ronem i szybko oceniając sytuację, drżącym głosem oznajmił, że Harry nie może odejść.  
Potter zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem i zapytał, czy wolałby, żeby został tutaj i pozwolił wszystkim umrzeć.  
— Nie — odpowiedział niepewnie Neville. — Ale gdybyś przestał udzielać nam lekcji samoobrony i odszedł, w pewnym sensie byłoby to tak samo złe, jak gdyby Malfoy przestał czytać.  
Harry został.

*

Co noc budziły go dźwięki tłumionego płaczu któregoś z jego przyjaciół i nawet jeśli bez trudu mógłby się dowiedzieć do kogo należą, wolał ich nie rozpoznawać. Czasami, kiedy przychodziły wieści o kolejnych brutalnych atakach, Hermiona wkradała się do nich, zapominając o swoich obowiązkach prefekta. Wślizgiwała się mu wtedy pod kołdrę, przytulała się i płakała. W takich sytuacjach często myślał o pocałowaniu jej, ale wiedział, że to doprowadziłoby tylko do kolejnego wybuchu płaczu, więc zamiast tego przytulał ją mocno i leżał spokojnie, wsłuchując się w jej oddech, a w głowie dźwięczał mu głos Malfoya: „Żegnaj... Robię to, ponieważ cię kocham..."

*

Ponieważ dni stawały się coraz krótsze i szybciej robiło się ciemno, Harry razem z Hermioną uczyli się popołudniami. Dziewczyna pomagała mu ze wszystkich sił, starając się odwrócić uwagę od faktu, że od ponad miesiąca nie dostała żadnej wiadomości z domu.  
Wśród Gryfonów jedyną rodziną, która zdołała utrzymać stały, cotygodniowy kontakt, byli Weasleyowie. Teraz dźwięk skrzydeł pojedynczego ptaka wydawał się brzmieć głośniej niż kiedyś tysiąca sów. Wszystkie oczy obserwowały z niepokojem i nadzieją, gdzie wyląduje. Uczniowie przyzwyczaili się do tego, tak samo, jak przyzwyczaili się do szarych kopert, zawierających oficjalne pisma ministerstwa. Odbiorca takiego listu, jeszcze zanim zdążył przełamać pieczęć, był szybko wyprowadzany przez któregoś nauczyciela, aby mógł przeżywac swoje nieszczęście w samotności, bez wpatrujących się w niego oczu pozostałych uczniów.  
Za każdym razem, gdy przychodziły szare koperty, Malfoy czytał im ten sam fragment, co pierwszego dnia. O wzbijaniu się w niebo i stawaniu się jednością z chmurami.  
Kiedy wsłuchiwał się w niezachwiany głos Malfoya, unoszący się ponad mokrymi od łez twarzami, Harry odczuwał ponowny napływ otuchy, a nawet więcej, wdzięczności, oczywiście nie za te szare, okropne listy, ale za opanowanie w głosie Ślizgona, kiedy czytał, i za ten cichy i pokorny sposób, w jaki chłopak przyjął swoją nową rolę w Hogwarcie.  
Czasami po wysłuchaniu Malfoya Harry patrzył na swoją bliznę i uświadamiał sobie, że nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz udało jej się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Pocierał ją wtedy obojętnie i patrzył na Ślizgona, zastanawiając się, co się w nim kryje. I nie odrywając wzroku od bladej twarzy, starał się znaleźć odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. W czasie ich cotygodniowych pojedynków prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, wymieniając tylko tyle słów, ile było konieczne. Malfoy zwracał Harry'emu uwagę, że jego cel jest za nisko ustawiony, a Harry pouczał go, żeby nie szarpał różdżką, kiedy rzuca zaklęcie. Wszystkie słowa wypowiadane były szorstko i rzeczowo. Gdyby ktoś przyglądał się dokładniej zauważyłby, że chłopcy unikają patrzenia sobie w oczy tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe.

*

Harry'ego męczyły pytania, których nie potrafił zadać. Dlaczego Malfoy w ogóle zaczął dla nich czytać? Dlaczego zgodził się na propozycję Luny? Czy postąpił tak, ponieważ to lubił? Co sprawiało, że wybierał akurat te książki? Jak udaje mu się zawsze wiedzieć, czego Harry chciałby posłuchać? Dlaczego woli mugolskie tytuły? Czy one mu się podobają? Czy to tylko gra? Czy planuje opuścić Hogwart zaraz, jak tylko ojciec po niego pośle? Czy fantazjuje o swojej różdżce, przytkniętej do gardła Harry'ego tak, jak on sam to robił kiedyś?  
Malfoy jednak nie udzielił mu żadnych odpowiedzi, po prostu czytał dalej.

*

Kiedy nadeszło Boże Narodzenie, w szkole zostali wszyscy uczniowie, profesorowie i reszta pracowników. Nieważne, że nie było powodów do świętowania, bliska obecność wszystkich przyjaciół napełniła Harry'ego otuchą co najmniej tak głęboką jak jego tęsknota i przepełniony beznadziejnością smutek. Pierwszego dnia świąt Remus przysłał Harry'emu sowę z życzeniami i informacją, że wszystko z nim w porządku, ale nie wie, kiedy będzie mógł ponownie do niego napisać. Wysłali sobie prezenty. Harry dostał owinięty w skórzaną sakiewkę i, o dziwo, wciąż działający zegarek kieszonkowy Syriusza. Schował go razem z resztą pamiątek po rodzicach.  
Gdy nastał wieczór, profesor Dumbledore zgromadził wszystkich w Wielkiej Sali i mówił o życiu, stracie i miłości. Wszystkie oczy pozostały suche, ponieważ połowa zebranych nauczyła się nad sobą panować, a reszcie zabrakło już łez. Ale wtedy dyrektor powiedział po prostu:  
— Panie Malfoy, myślę, że teraz pańska kolej — i przywołał go gestem od stołu Slytherinu. Przez całą salę przeszedł dreszcz oczekiwania. Ślizgon wstał powoli, z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Harry podejrzewał, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy Dumbledore ujawnił swoją wiedzę na temat tego, co działo się co tydzień po kolacji.  
Malfoy wymamrotał po cichu coś, co musiało być zaklęciem Accio, ponieważ nagle w jego dłoniach pojawiła się książka, którą jeszcze chwilę temu trzymała Pansy Parkinson. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Malfoy przeprosił ją kiwnięciem głowy i zaczął wertować strony.  
Była to książka, którą wszyscy doskonale znali, nawet Harry pamiętał przeczytany z niej cytat. Mimo to gdy słowa wypłynęły z ust siedzącego nadal przy stole Malfoya: **— Błogosławieni ubodzy w duchu, albowiem do nich należy królestwo niebieskie. Błogosławieni, którzy się smucą, albowiem oni będą pocieszeni.**[3] — wbiły się w Harry'ego, dzwoniąc w jego uszach i po raz pierwszy przybierając prawdziwe znaczenie. I przez te kilka minut, kiedy wokół roznosił się spokojny głos, Harry pozwolił sobie na coś, czego prawdopodobnie później będzie żałował. Na chwilę zapomniał o całym bólu i po prostu istniał, odczuwał kojące ciepło świąt, cieszył się nimi, tak jak nigdy nie był w stanie robić tego w przeszłości. W ciągu tych ulotnych momentów, kiedy Malfoy czytał, Harry musiał przyznać, że skoro są święta, może nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone.

*

Cotygodniowe kursy samoobrony trwały przez okres przerwy świątecznej. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie męczy tę grupę dużo bardziej, niż męczył drużynę quidditcha, ale w tym przypadku nikt nie mógł go winić, że podchodzi do spotkań zbyt poważnie. Może z powodu nudy, a może napełnieni świątecznym duchem, na zajęcia przyszli prawie wszyscy uczniowie. Powody były nieistotne, bo trenowali ciężej niż kiedykolwiek.  
On i Malfoy demonstrowali właśnie kilka naprawdę skomplikowanych zaklęć blokujących. Szybko stali się tak pochłonięci przez pojedynek, że Harry zapomniał, iż to tylko ćwiczenia i spróbował przygnieść Malfoya do ściany przy pomocy zaklęcia. Nieumyślnie poderwał w powietrze jeden z długich stołów, który lecąc, potrącał zarówno krzesła jak i pozostałych uczniów. Malfoy zdołał się uchylić, ale ciężki mebel uderzył go w nogę i posłał na ziemię.  
Kiedy Malfoy tak leżał, nie mogąc złapać oddechu, Harry przeraził się, że Ślizgon został naprawdę ranny. Nieważne, jak absurdalne dla niego było martwienie się o Malfoya, podbiegł do niego mówiąc:  
— Malfoy, przepraszam. Wszystko z tobą w porządku?  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Potter — odpowiedział chłopak, próbując wstać na lekko chwiejnych nogach. Bez zastanowienia chwycił wyciągniętą dłoń Harry'ego. Ich oczy spotkały się pierwszy raz od chwili rozpoczęcia tej cichej współpracy. Podnosząc się, Malfoy mocno trzymał ciepłą dłoń Pottera. W momencie, kiedy ją puścił, trudno było powiedzieć, który z nich tak naprawdę przed chwilą oberwał. Obaj byli tak samo zdyszani. Harry zaczął sprzątać bałagan, który spowodowało zaklęcie, chcąc odwrócić się od wzroku Malfoya tak szybko jak to możliwe. Ślizgon przyjął to z wyraźną ulgą.

*

W styczniu Hermiona zaczęła przygotowywać się do OWMTów, a Ron i Luna stracili swoje dziewictwo na boisku quidditcha. Kiedy Harry zapytał przyjaciela jak było, ten odpowiedział, że niespecjalnie. Gdy Hermiona napadła na niego, nie mogąc zrozumieć, jak mógł myśleć o seksie, kiedy wokół niego giną ludzie, ten odpowiedział jej z takim samym zdenerwowaniem i twarzą czerwoną jak jego włosy, że jest zła tylko dlatego, iż Harry nie chce jej przelecieć. Potter z przerażeniem obserwował, jak uderzyła go w twarz.  
— Przecież to prawda — stwierdził Ron nadąsanym głosem. Harry unikał ich obu tak długo, aż się nie pogodzili. Kiedy zastał ich razem, w jego własnym łóżku (ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc), wiedział, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło.  
Następnego dnia zginął Charlie Weasley. Całą noc spędzili wtuleni w siebie. Harry miał usta i oczy pełne włosów Hermiony, a Ron opierał się o niego całym ciężarem ciała, tak, jakby wraz ze śmiercią brata stracił umiejętność używania własnych mięśni. Zawiadomienie przyszło w środku nocy, Dumbledore obudził tylko ich trójkę. Tragedia wydarzyła się w czasie jednego z najcięższych kontrataków tej wojny. Charlie wrócił z Rumuni, aby dołączyć do aurorów bez powiadamiania o tym swojej rodziny, zapewne po to, aby ich nie martwić.  
W walkę zaangażowało się wielu najlepszych aurorów i cała horda śmierciożerców, którzy, co się później okazało, nie byli aż tak zaskoczeni, jak się tego spodziewano. Bitwa trwała do późnej nocy, obie strony poniosły duże straty, aż w końcu wyczerpani aurorzy zdecydowali się wycofać. Zostawili za sobą mnóstwo zmarłych, oddając ich ciała na łaskę śmierciożerców. To było pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, ale Charlie nie umarł na próżno. Zwycięstwo to zawsze zwycięstwo, każdy o tym wie.  
Ron postanowił poczekać do rana, zanim powie Ginny. Kiedy się spotkali, wystarczyło jedno jej spojrzenie na wyraz twarzy brata i jego zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy, żeby zrozumiała i rzuciła mu się na szyję, łkając cicho i pytając przez łzy: „kto?".  
Ginny i Ron chcieli opuścić Hogwart jak najszybciej, ale sieć Fiuu była w tak opłakanym stanie, że Dumbledore nie mógł im wszystkim zagwarantować całkowitego bezpieczeństwa. Zasugerował, żeby Harry i Hermiona pozostali w zamku.  
— Nie — zaprotestował nagle Ron. Odwrócili się zaskoczeni. Twarz chłopaka była nieodgadniona. — Herm... Hermiono, czy mogłabyś wrócić z...  
— Tak, oczywiście — odrzekła bez zastanowienia lekko ochrypłym głosem, podchodząc do niego i splatając ich palce razem. Jej oczy, kiedy napotkała wzrok Harry'ego, były zamglone i czerwone. Ginny, taka mała i zagubiona, sięgnęła po drugą rękę Hermiony.  
Harry wrócił na lekcje.

*

Podczas obiadu czuł się głupio między dwoma pustymi miejscami, ale nie chciał się przesiadać. Koledzy klepali go pocieszająco po ramieniu, a niektóre dziewczyny z rocznika Ginny ocierały łzy. Harry siedział cicho, wpatrując się w swój talerz, ale kiedy skrzek sów rozbrzmiał w jego uszach, automatycznie uniósł głowę.  
Ptaki były dwa, oba przepiękne, śnieżnobiałe, takie, jakich używało ministerstwo, i oba trzymały w szponach identyczne, szare koperty. Harry śledził oczami jednego z nich, patrzył, jak leci i zatacza łuk nad stołem Ślizgonów, gdzie każde oczy wpatrywały się w niego w skupieniu. Domyślił się, gdzie wyląduje, chwilę przed tym, zanim wydał z siebie cichy jęk zaskoczenia, gdy druga z sów zrzuciła swoją przesyłkę wprost na jego własny talerz.  
Wokół niego ludzie wciągali głośno powietrze i zaczynali płakać. Na moment oczy Harry'ego napotkały zaszokowane spojrzenie Malfoya z drugiego końca sali. Patrzyli na siebie zmrożeni, obaj jakby unieruchomieni przez swoje listy.  
Słysząc uderzające o posadzkę obcasy zbliżającej się do niego McGonagall, powiedział cicho, bez odwracania głowy:  
— Zostaw mnie w spokoju.  
— Harry, myślę że będzie lepiej, jeżeli pójdziesz ze...  
— ZOSTAW MNIE W SPOKOJU!  
Poprzez napiętą ciszę, jaka zaległa, usłyszał, jak profesor Snape woła Malfoya. Ślizgon odsunął od siebie talerz i szybko wyszedł, a jego kroki odbiły się echem po sali. Sam wciąż wpatrywał się w kopertę z oficjalną pieczęcią ministerstwa i swoje nazwisko, wykaligrafowane eleganckim, pochyłym pismem: Harry James Potter. Patrzył na nie przez chwilę, a może przez wieczność, zanim chwycił różdżkę i rozrywając pieczęć, otworzył kopertę.  
_Będąc w najgłębszym smutku mam obowiązek poinformować pana, że auror Remus Lupin został zabity podczas walki, jaka miała miejsce wczorajszej nocy, broniąc dzielnie bezpieczeństwa Hogwartu._  
Przez kilka minut Harry czuł jedynie dzwonienie w uszach i łomotanie w klatce piersiowej. Musiał odczekać chwilę, zanim mógł doczytać resztę listu. Na samym dole, pod oficjalnym podpisem, znajdował się nabazgrany szerokimi, niewyraźnymi literami dopisek, który Harry zdołał odczytać dopiero za trzecim podejściem:  
_Harry, mój drogi chłopcze, wierzę, że przyniesie ci ulgę wiedza, iż Remus zginął chroniąc cię. Teraz on i Syriusz są razem w niebie. Szczere kondolencje — C.F._  
Harry zamrugał czytając te słowa. Remus umarł, by zatrzymać Voldemorta od zdobycia Hogwartu, ponieważ Voldemort chciał zabić jego.  
Wszyscy zginęli przez niego. Obraz rozmazał mu się przed oczami. Nic z tego nie miało sensu. Nic już nigdy nie będzie miało sensu. A teraz Remus...  
Podniósł się z miejsca, wciąż ledwo widząc, i trzęsąc się, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, ignorując głosy wokół niego. Ron i Hermiona także odejdą, każdy odejdzie. Straci ich. Straci wszystkich, których kocha.  
Nie pamiętał później, jak udało mu się odnaleźć wyjście z sali, ale wiedział, że gdy tylko przekroczył drzwi, zaczął biec. Nie czuł nic poza potrzebą ucieczki. Policzki go paliły, ledwo potrafił wyczuć kamień pod nogami.  
Aż poczuł żelazny uchwyt na ramieniu, który zmusił go do zatrzymania się. I usłyszał szorstki, zimny głos przebijający się przez jego myśli:  
— Dokąd zamierzał pan uciec, panie Potter?  
Harry odwrócił się, gdy długie, kościste palce wbiły się w jego rękę jak szpony. Napotkał zimne, nieczułe spojrzenie Snape'a i próbował się wyrwać, ale nawet trzymając go tylko jedna dłonią, profesor był zbyt silny. Harry poczuł nagłe ukłucie zazdrości. Snape nie miał serca, Snape'owi nie zależało na niczym, nie obchodziło go ile osób umiera wokół niego. Zapragnął desperacko móc odciąć wszystkie swoje uczucia, tak, jak zrobił to znienawidzony mężczyzna, odgrodzić się kompletnie od wszystkiego. Próbował tego po śmierci Syriusza, próbował ze wszystkich sił, udało mu się na krótko, ale w ciągu tych ostatnich miesięcy wszystko wróciło. Zaczęło mu zależeć na innych. Przypomniał sobie, jak to jest przejmować się.  
I to _bolało_. Cholernie _bolało_.  
— PUŚĆ MNIE! — ryknął, wyrywając się bezskutecznie.  
— Posłuchajcie mnie obaj — rzucił Snape ostro i dopiero wtedy Harry zauważył, że drugą ręką trzyma za ramię Malfoya. Chłopak był blady, trząsł się, a jego ciało wydawało się tak bezwładne, że gdyby nie ręką profesora, nie potrafiłby ustać o własnych siłach.  
Później Harry uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście tak było. Ale wtedy nie potrafił robić nic poza wydzieraniem się na Snape'a, krzyczeniem tylko po to, aby usłyszeć swój własny głos. A ponieważ to było _dobre_, wrzeszczał o nienawiści i kłamstwach, o tym, że _wszystko_ było winą Snape'a, krzyczał, ponieważ nie mógł przestać krzyczeć.  
Malfoy krzywił się na każde słowo Harry'ego, a na jego twarzy wciąż widniał ból i wyraz niedowierzania, ale Snape wyglądał tak jak zwykle, zimny, wyrachowany, okrutny i bezduszny, i Harry go nienawidził, nienawidził ich obu, i miał nadzieję, że jeśli piekło istnieje, obaj będą tam czeznąć do końca świata.  
Mogło to trwać sekundy lub minuty zanim Harry'emu skończyły się słowa i przestał, wsłuchując się w nagłą ciszę i czując wyczerpanie. Kiedy to zrobił, Snape mówił dalej spokojnie, tak, jakby Harry w ogóle się nie odezwał.  
— Narcyza i Remus zostali zabici w tej samej bitwie, podczas której zginął Charlie Weasley. Aurorzy nie mogli wrócić i zabrać reszty ciał aż do dzisiejszego ranka. Wciąż identyfikują zwłoki i zapewniam, że nie jesteście jedynymi, którzy w najbliższym czasie otrzymają listy z ministerstwa — kontynuował oschłym i rzeczowym głosem. — Nie ma sensu cierpieć w samotności, panie Potter. Artur Weasley został powiadomiony o śmierci profesora Lupina i zapewne zostanie pan odesłany, aby dołączyć do jego rodziny tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Będziesz z nimi bezpieczny. Draco, twój ojciec oczekuje, że wrócisz do domu na pogrzeb matki, ale jedno musisz zrozumieć. Jeżeli tam pojedziesz, nie wrócisz już do Hogwartu. Lucjusz na to nie pozwoli. Czy to jasne?  
Wciąż oszołomiony Malfoy przytaknął. Następnie wziął drżący oddech i powiedział cienkim, słabym głosem:  
— Zostanę tutaj.  
Snape skinął głową krótko i Harry poczuł, jak rozluźnia uścisk. Wyrwał się szybko, ale nagle odkrył, że nie ma już siły uciekać. Jego mięśnie bolały ze zmęczenia, tak jakby biegał cały dzień. Niepewnie przesunął wzrok od obserwującego go obojętnie Snape'a do Malfoya, który wbijał puste spojrzenie w podłogę. Patrząc na niego, Harry nagle zrozumiał, że Ślizgon właśnie stracił matkę, a praktycznie rzecz biorąc także ojca. Przez tę jedną chwilę wszystkie emocje były tak wyraźnie odzwierciedlone na jego twarzy, że Harry doskonale wiedział, co chłopak czuł, ponieważ sam doświadczał tego każdego dnia swego życia.  
Zamknął oczy i przez długi moment myślał o tym, co zrobi Voldemortowi, gdy się w końcu spotkają.  
Kiedy je wreszcie otworzył, powiedział pewnym głosem, wciąż wpatrzony w Malfoya:  
— Ja także zostanę. Weasleyowie nie będą bezpieczni, mając mnie pod swoim dachem.  
Harry'emu wydawało się, że przez twarz Snape'a przebiegło coś na kształt aprobaty, ale zniknęło tak szybko, że nie mógł być tego pewien.  
— Poinformuję o twojej decyzji dyrektora.  
— Sam potrafię to zrobić — warknął Harry, odwracając się.  
— Jak sobie życzysz — usłyszał obojętną odpowiedź.  
— Potter... — Głos Mafloya był tak miękki, jak gdyby zupełnie nieprzyzwyczajony do wypowiadania tego nazwisko bez załączonego automatycznie szyderstwa. Harry odwrócił się, ale Ślizgon nie podniósł oczu znad podłogi.  
— Powiedz mu za mnie — poprosił. — Powiedz mu, że ja także zostaję.  
Harry miał ochotę rzucić „Sam mu to powiedz", ale zamiast tego powiedział tylko:  
— Dobrze.  
Malfoy pokiwał głową, a Snape w końcu puścił jego ramię. Harry zostawił tak tę dwójkę, wysoką, chudą sylwetkę profesora i mniejszą, mało elegancko wyglądającą teraz postać obok niego.

*

Reakcją Dumbledore'a na słowa Harry'ego było podniesienie głowy i krótkie, ale bardzo sugestywne „Ach". Harry nie powiedział mu o tym, jak Snape trzymał go za kołnierz ani jak wyglądał Malfoy, kiedy zgodził się zostać w Hogwarcie.  
Reszta dnia była nieznośna. Harry wlókł się z klasy do klasy myśląc nad tym, kiedy Ron i Hermiona wrócą, i ignorując wszystkich, którzy pytali o jego samopoczucie. Zauważył, że Malfoy nie pojawił się na wspólnych zajęciach, i zastanawiał się, czy chłopak nie zmienił zdania i nie dołączył do swego ojca. Pomyślał, że gdyby to był jego tata, to chciałby być z nim, nieważne, śmierciożercą czy nie. Tyle tylko, że ojcem Draco był Lucjusz Malfoy. I teraz, kiedy jego mama nie żyła, Ślizgon może już nigdy go nie zobaczyć. Harry'emu nie podobała się myśl, że może mieć coś wspólnego z Malfoyem, tak po prostu, ale nie mógł już nic z tym zrobić. Czuł zmęczenie. Chciał być sam, gdzieś, gdzie jest cicho i spokojnie, ale czując na sobie zmartwione spojrzenia przyjaciół, wiedział, że dla nich musi być silny.  
Więc był.

*

Następnego dnia Remus pozostał martwy, ale Harry postanowił go nie opłakiwać. Malfoy pojawił się ponownie na zajęciach. Siedział cicho na swoim miejscu, wyglądając jak zagubione dziecko, i gapił się w przestrzeń, obracając pióro między palcami. Ron wysłał Harry'emu sowę informując, że cała ich trójka wróci nazajutrz i prosząc, aby postarał się jakoś trzymać.  
Harry trzymał się, beznamiętnie przeżywając kolejny wieczór, niezdolny odbudować swojej nienawiści. W czasie obiadu siedział przy stole obojętny i spokojny, dopóki nie zauważył wokół siebie znajomego poruszenia. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj przypada dzień, w którym Malfoy powinien czytać.  
Nie było sensu nawet patrzeć w kierunku stołu Ślizgonów. Nie istniała możliwość, aby Malfoy to zrobił. Nie dziś i może już nigdy.  
Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, co pozwoliło wydostać się z otchłani własnych myśli. Malfoy siedział prawie bez ruchu, palcami muskając stronice rozłożonej przed nim książki. Wyglądał, jakby toczył właśnie w sobie jakąś bitwę niepewny, co zrobić.  
Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, fala nadziei zalała serce Harry'ego. Szansa, a nawet cień szansy, że Malfoy _mógłby_ czytać, sprawiła, iż musiał w końcu przyznać to, co do tej pory łatwiej mu było ukrywać nawet samemu przed sobą: że jeżeli Malfoy przestałby czytać, dla nich wszystkich byłby to jeden z najgorszych skutków tej wojny.  
Usiadł, podobnie jak reszta uczniów nie spuszczając wzroku ze Ślizgona. Miał ochotę na coś absurdalnego jak posłanie zachęcającego uśmiechu, uniesienie w górę kciuka lub zrobienie jakiejkolwiek ze stu innych rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił w stosunku do Draco Malfoya. Ale uśmiech mógłby być odebrany jako prześmiewczy, więc zamiast tego Harry siedział i czekał, podobnie jak cała reszta Hogwartu.  
W końcu Malfoy wstał. Wyjdzie, pomyślał Harry, ale Ślizgon tego nie zrobił. Wziął książkę do ręki i usiadł tam gdzie zawsze, w rogu sali, otoczony przez wszystkich uczniów. Nikt się nie poruszył i w pomieszczeniu zapanowała całkowita cisza.  
Malfoy był blady i wyczerpany. Na jego zmęczonej twarzy malowały się te same emocje, które nękały serce Harry'ego od miesięcy. Smutek, gorycz, strach, nienawiść — Harry znał je wszystkie aż za dobrze i choć wiedział, że nikt w Hogwarcie nie mógł uniknąć tych uczuć podczas trwania wojny, zapragnął nagle desperacko uwolnić od nich Malfoya.  
Nieważne jak śmieszna była ta myśl, Malfoy stał się dla nich ważny. Był ich lektorem i gdyby przestał teraz czytać, byłoby to gorsze niż poddanie się tym wszystkim tłumionym emocjom, jakie w nim zalegały, byłoby jak całkowita rezygnacja. A gdyby on zrezygnował, pociągnąłby za sobą na dno ich wszystkich.  
Proszę, powtarzał Harry w myślach. Proszę, proszę, proszę...  
Malfoy podniósł głowę znad książki i niewidzącym spojrzeniem przebiegł po twarzach zgromadzonych. Kiedy napotkał oczy Harry'ego, coś zmieniło się w jego własnych, zaiskrzyły w nich emocje. Powoli odwrócił wzrok i zaczął czytać:  
— **Przyjdź do mnie w ciszy nocy** — odezwał się łagodnie. Jego głos był lekko zachrypnięty, ale chłopak przełknął ślinę i kontynuował:

**Nawiedź mnie proszę w moich snach, ****  
****Pokaż się w nich pełen mocy, ****  
****Jak nowy dzień odpędź mój strach, ****  
****Ze łzami sprowadź pod mój dach ****  
****Wspomnienia, nadzieję i miłość z dawnych lat.**

Gdy czytał, łzy zalśniły w jego oczach, a smutek zabrzmiał w głosie, i wydawało się, że każde uderzenie serca zbliża go do płaczu, ale ten jednak nie nadszedł, a jedyne, co się pojawiło, to krótkie przerwy między kolejnymi słowami i rozpacz, która osiadła między nimi.

**O śnie, słodki śnie, goryczą zabarwiony, ****  
****Tam gdzie marzenia i nadzieje są tworzone, ****  
****Gdzie kochając stajesz się zbawiony, ****  
****Gdzie oczy z tęsknoty są już uwolnione, ****  
****Spójrz na drzwi do tej krainy, ****  
****Uciekniesz, nie wrócisz, zostawisz tam ruiny. **

**Przyjdź do mych snów i pozwól żyć, ****  
****Bym śmierć pokonał życiem mym, ****  
****Wróć do mych snów i pozwól być, ****  
****Przez duszy szept i serca rym, ****  
****Poddaj się głosowi cichemu, ****  
****Tak jak kiedyś, kochanie, tak jak dawno temu.**[4]

Nic poza ciszą nie spotkało się z echem jego słów, kiedy skończył. Harry'emu wydawało się, że Malfoy wygląda jeszcze bardziej blado i słabo, niż kiedy zaczął czytać. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że widok Draco Malfoya, stojącego przed całym Hogwartem ze łzami spływającymi po gładkich policzkach będzie czymś innym niż całkowitym upokorzeniem, ale dla Harry'ego był to najbardziej inspirujący i chwytający za serce obraz, jaki widział w swoim życiu.

*

Dopiero później tego wieczoru, kiedy Malfoy wyszedł już z Wielkiej Sali zabierając ze sobą wszystkich Ślizgonów, a reszta Gryfonów poszła do łóżek, gdy Neville, Seamus i Dean spali snem głębokim i mocnym, niezakłóconym przez pochrapywanie Rona, Harry siedział w ciemności odtwarzając w głowie fragmenty wiersza czytanego przez Malfoya: „Przyjdź do mnie w ciszy nocy", dźwięczały mu w uszach ciągle i ciągle słowa, wypowiadane cichym głosem. „Nawiedź mnie proszę w moich snach".  
I nagle samotne, utracone godziny jego dzieciństwa, te wszystkie chwile, które spędził tęskniąc za widokiem twarzy, których nie pamiętał, nawiedzających go w snach twarzy swojej matki i ojca, wróciły i Harry zaczął szlochać.  
Jako dziecko nigdy nie płakał. Nie myślał o tym jak o słabości, była to po prostu jedna z rzeczy, których nie robił. Nigdy nie miał ku temu prawdziwego powodu, a nawet wtedy, gdy ten powód się pojawił, kiedy zginął Cedrik i Syriusz, a teraz także i Remus, wciąż nie mógł zdobyć się na łzy. Obok niego zawsze był ktoś, kto oczekiwał, że będzie silny za innych. A odkąd w zeszłym roku Cho pocałowała go ze łzami w oczach, łzy kojarzyły mu się one tylko z nią.  
Ale widok Malfoya, zmuszającego się do czytania i powstrzymującego płacz, był jednocześnie tak sugestywny i tak bolesny, że Harry nie potrafił wymazać go z pamięci. Ponieważ rozumiał to i szanował, ponieważ wiedział doskonale, ile bólu kosztowało to Ślizgona. Na jego twarzy widział to, co sam przeżył. I w jakiś sposób Malfoy i jego głupi wiersz sprawiły, że się złamał.  
Płakał za swoją mamę, za jej łagodne, zielone oczy i za to, że jej palce nigdy nie przeczeszą jego włosów, za swojego tatę, który nie zobaczy, jak wygrywa w guidditcha, ani nie opowie mu historyjek szkolnych o sobie, Remusie i Syriuszu. Płakał za Hermionę, która zaakceptowała w ciszy, iż prawdopodobnie nigdy nie dowie się, czy jej dziadkowie zostali zabici, czy nie, za Charliego, który chciał ochronić swoją rodzinę od zmartwień, za Rona, który stracił brata jeszcze zanim wiedział, że był on w niebezpieczeństwie, który w każdej chwili mógł stracić ojca lub kolejnego brata, za Ginny i mieszkające w niej wspomnienia Toma Riddle'a, których nigdy nie będzie mogła się pozbyć, za Molly, która walczyła i przegrała z boginem ukazującym jej martwą rodzinę. Płakał za Cedrika, jego zaskoczenie i oszołomienie na cmentarzu, za jego rodziców i Cho, która wcale nie była taka zła, tylko po prostu rozklejała się zbyt łatwo, płakał za Lavender i Parvati i zastanawiał się, czy były bezpieczne i czy rodzice Lavender odnaleźli ją, czy straciła ich na zawsze. Płakał za Dumbledore'a, za wszystkie rzeczy, które ten stary człowiek musiał oglądać, za wszystkie próby, podczas których próbował chronić Harry'ego i zawiódł, za wszystkie rzeczy w których Harry zawiódł jego.  
Płakał za Syriusza, za Syriusza i Remusa, którzy byli jedyną prawdziwą rodziną, jaką znał, za Syriusza i Remusa, których kochał i którzy kochali jego, i za którymi nigdy, przenigdy nie przestanie tęsknić.  
Płakał za Malfoya i płakał za siebie samego.  
Płakał, dopóki nie zapadła noc. Przestał dopiero, kiedy był już skrajnie wyczerpany, kiedy miał spuchnięte oczy i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Płakał tak długo, aż wszystko go rozbolało, a złudny spokój otulił jego ciało i dopiero wtedy zasnął głęboko.

*

Obudziła go zimna, gładka dłoń spoczywająca na jego czole. Promienie słońca przeniknęły do dormitorium, wyciągając go ze snu, w którym wreszcie spotkał się ze swoją matką. Ale usłyszał tylko spokojny głos przyjaciółki:  
— Harry, jesteśmy przy tobie. — Otworzył oczy i pierwszym, co zobaczył, była Hermiona, opierająca swoją zapłakaną twarz na jego kolanach. Obok niej ze skrzyżowanymi nogami siedział Ron, a jego oczy, kiedy Harry napotkał pełne obaw spojrzenie, okazały się czerwone i wilgotne.  
Usiadł i wyciągnął do nich ręce. Wtulili się w siebie mocno i nagle Harry poczuł od przyjaciół więcej miłości niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jak gdyby oczyścił wczoraj w nocy swoje serce ze smutku i teraz pusta przestrzeń wypełniała się miłością. Kochał ich oboje, bardzo mocno.  
Wszystko teraz wydawało się wyrazistsze. Światło było jaśniejsze, mrok ciemniejszy. Nie czuł się już pożerany przez nienawiść i smutek, zamiast tego cała jego miłość, gniew, ból, radość i śmiech zjednoczyły się razem, wzmocnione.  
Tego ranka kilkakrotnie próbował powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie o Malfoyu, o śmierci jego matki, o Snapie, trzymającym go mocno za ramiona, i o jego czytaniu. Ale nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Wątpił, czy potrafiłby właściwie oddać obraz Malfoya, stojącego przed nimi, czytającego im, dla nich, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Przyszło mu do głowy, że jeśli powiedziałby cokolwiek, Ron mógłby stroić sobie żarty z Malfoya. Myśl ta spowodowała, że poczuł względem Ślizgona niespodziewany napływ opiekuńczości.  
Zdecydował, że sposób, w jaki Malfoy wpłynął na niego poprzedniej nocy, był czymś prywatnym. Nie mógł tego opisać słowami, tak samo jak nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć.

*

Ślizgona zobaczył dopiero na eliksirach. Wchodził do klasy razem z Ronem i Hermioną, czując się znowu żywym i nareszcie kompletnym, gdy zobaczył Malfoya siedzącego na swoim zwykłym miejscu. Jego sylwetka była lekko zgarbiona, sztywna, ostrożna, może nawet pokonana. Patrząc na niego, Potter nagle zrozumiał, że cokolwiek jego wczorajsze czytanie dało innym, wliczając w to Harry'ego, Malfoy wciąż cierpiał tak bardzo jak poprzedniego dnia.  
Nie spuszczając oczu ze Ślizgona po raz koleny stwierdził, że ma ochotę zetrzeć ból z jego twarzy, tak samo, jak chciał tego poprzedniej nocy. Tylko że tym razem nie miało to związku z czytaniem ani żadnym zagrożeniem, może z wyjątkiem zdrowia psychicznego Harry'ego. W końcu nadzieje trzystu uczniów nie pokładały się jedynie w samej obecności Malfoya na lekcji.  
Ale widocznie Harry'ego tak.  
Malfoy jako ich lektor w przeciągu kilku ostatnich miesięcy stał się ważny nie tylko dla szkoły.  
Stał się kimś ważnym dla _Harry'ego_.  
Praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, ale Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że w ciągu tych kilku tygodni zrozumiał Malfoya i poznał tak, jak znał tylko parę innych osób. Intuicja podpowiedziała mu, że Ślizgon także go rozumiał lub przynajmniej postanowił go tolerować. Bardzo często, kiedy zamykał oczy, słyszał w głowie jego głos, który brzmiał jakby Malfoy wybierając fragmenty czytanych książek kierował je specjalnie do Harry'ego.  
Zapewne nie były one adresowane bezpośrednio do niego, jednak teraz, kiedy patrzył na blondyna, Harry pragnął, aby ten w jakiś sposób potwierdził tworzącą się miedzy nimi więź. Bo była to więź, prawda? To musiało coś znaczyć, skoro powodowało, że ilekroć chłopcy wymieniali uścisk dłoni, Harry przytrzymywał rękę Ślizgona nieco dłużej niż powinien. To było coś, co sprawiało, że zawsze, gdy napotykał spojrzenie Malfoya, szare oczy lśniły od emocji.  
Harry usiadł w ławce, pomiędzy Ronem a Hermioną, nie spuszczając oczu ze Ślizgona.  
Spójrz na mnie — prosił w myślach. — Spójrz na mnie.  
Ale Malfoy się nie odwrócił, był skupiony, ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w pustą przestrzeń przed nim, aż Harry miał ochotę przejść przez klasę i potrząsnąć nim. Ale jednocześnie czuł się taki bezradny, ponieważ to Malfoy i jego czytanie wyciągnęły go z otchłani mroku, a on nie miał niczego, czym mógłby się odwdzięczyć.  
Pragnął, by Malfoy wiedział, jak głęboko go poruszył, jak słowa, które przeczytał, przenikają do jego duszy, tak że teraz Harry nie mógł bez nich żyć. Chciał, aby Malfoy wiedział, że coś się zmieniło i że stało się tak z jego powodu. Że Harry czuł się tak, jakby mógł przetrwać wszystko, nawet pokonać trawiącą jego wnętrze nienawiść, jeśli tylko Malfoy nadal będzie czytał.  
I samo to, że nie mógł wyznać Malfoyowi, iż ten coś dla niego znaczy, w naturalny sposób udowadniało, że jednak znaczy dużo więcej niż kiedyś.

*

Zaledwie kilka dni po śmierci Remusa Harry czuł, jak gdyby jego miłość była z nim wszędzie. Miłość do Rona i Hermiony, do Syriusza i Remusa, do wspomnień o nich, do Hagrida i Dumbledore'a, do wszystkich przyjaciół. Czuł się tak wspaniale, cały wypełniony miłością, i nadal obserwował Malfoya, szukając najmniejszego znaku, że ten rozumie, że wie, co ofiarował Harry'emu. Jeśli jednak Ślizgon wiedział, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. To było frustrujące, ale Harry był zdeterminowany. Dawno już nie pokładał w niczym tak wielkiej nadziei.  
Fakt, że Malfoy znaczy coś dla Harry'ego spowodował, że Potter zaczął przyzwyczajać się do pieszczenia wzrokiem tych ostrych, bladych rysów, zamiast gapić się na nie. Oznaczało, że nauczył się słuchać jego głosu i rozpoznawać go w tłumie. I to rozpoznawać nie po obecnej w nim, charakterystycznej drwinie, ale po cichym opanowaniu, które od niedawna zaczęło w nim pobrzmiewać. Oznaczało, że Harry przypatrywał się twarzy Malfoya sprawdzając, czy niezdrowa bladość, która wstąpiła na nią zaraz po śmierci matki, zaczyna ustępować. Znaczyło to, że gdy Ślizgon podnosił głowę i przyłapywał go na patrzeniu, Harry nie odwracał wzroku. Teraz, zamiast wypatrywać szarych sów z ministerstwa, czekał z niecierpliwością na moment, kiedy ich dłonie ponownie się dotkną, tak, jak zrobili to na spotkaniu Gwardii. Aż Malfoy przypadkowo zada mu szeptem pytanie, a Harry przez krótką chwilę będzie się czuł tak, jak gdyby postępowali w ten sposób cały czas, niczym starzy przyjaciele, którzy rozumieją się w sposób, w jaki Harry chciałby być rozumiany.

*

Wiosna nadeszła szybciej niż zazwyczaj, a wraz z nią przybyło więcej walk i śmierci, ale na niebie znowu królowało słońce. Ron przypomniał sobie, co to śmiech, gdy razem z Harrym wsiedli na miotły zaraz po pierwszej odwilży. Potter nie męczył drużyny quidditcha tak bardzo, a po treningu siedzieli wszyscy razem w szatni, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i wpatrując w siebie z taką uwagą, jakby chcieli zapamiętać swoje twarze, aby móc wspominać je w przyszłości, kiedy opuszczą już szkołę i nie będą bezpieczni.  
Ron ze względu na Hermionę zaczął się bardziej przykładać do nauki, a nocami wymykali się, aby robić rzeczy, które sprowadzały uśmiech na twarz Harry'ego, ponieważ wiedział, że są szczęśliwi. Ojciec Justina Finch-Fletchleya odbudował rodową rezydencję, a Malfoy kupił Millicencie Bulstrode nowego kota. I pewnego dnia Harry Potter zebrał się na odwagę i podarował Draco książkę z cytatami.  
Następnego wieczoru Ślizgon stanął na środku sali, gdzie wszystkie oczy skupiły się na nim, i otworzył książkę, którą dostał od Harry'ego. Zaczął czytać swoim czystym, spokojnym głosem:

**I wydawało się, że już za chwilę znajdą rozwiązanie, a wtedy ich nowe, wspaniałe życie się rozpocznie; i było to jasne dla nich, że mają przed sobą jeszcze długą, długą drogę, a najbardziej skomplikowana i trudna jej część dopiero się rozpoczęła.**[5]

W chwili, kiedy ostatnie słowa opuściły jego usta, Draco spojrzał prosto na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się.

**KONIEC**

[1] "The Things They Carried" Tim O'Brien - przełożył Krzysztof Schreyer  
[2] "The Awakening" Kate Chopin - przełożyła Ariadna Demkowska-Bohdziewicz  
[3] Ewangelia według św. Mateusza  
[4] "Echo" Christina Rosetti - przekład własny  
[5]"Lady With the Pet Dog" Anton Chechow - przekład własny


End file.
